The Lost Birchwood Special: New Five Minks in Toontown
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: there is Five New Toons in Toontown and they are Minks and they might bring trouble with them cause these Toon Minks are The Mischievous Mink Gang and they don't just bring Trouble they Cause Trouble and how is it they know Bernice? and are they part of the Good Guys or Bad Guys? you will just have to wait and see in The Lost Birchwood Story. [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]


**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**I plan on putting my Toon OCs the Mischievous Mink Gang in a future Chapter in The lost Birchwood, the next Chapter is still being work on and I hope those of you who have been reading the Lost Birchwood, don't mind the wait and I will tell you this it will be worth it :D**

**and once the new chapter is done and posted I hope you like it  
**

**and anyway I hope you like this that has my Toon Mink OCs in it :)**

**all so normally the Mink called Sissie name is spelled Sissy but in this and all so in The Lost Birchwood her name will be spelled Sissie.**

* * *

in the Toon World in Toon-New York lived five Toon Minks who were in their apartment.

at the kitchen table a Mink with orange-brown fur, long light peach blonde hair and her Mink tail is all so light peach blonde as well  
and she has brown eyes and had on purple eye shadow and she had on a short black dress on and she wasn't wearing any shoes cause well only two of her sister's wear shoes...  
but besides that she was chewing some bubblegum like she all ways does, you wont run into her with out her chewing on some bubblegum and her name was Salvia.

at the table with her was a Mink with pale yellow-brown fur, with hair up in two ponytails and if you must know the color of her hair was a sandy blonde and her tail was sandy blonde as well  
and she had on a white shirt on that had two buttons in the front and she had on long black pants on and was wearing black shoes.  
and on her face were round glasses which hides her eyes though if you look close enough you can see her eyes behind the glasses but what color they are you can't see but if she takes off her glasses you will see her eye color is a golden color.

oh and she is wearing black hair scrunchies that were holding her two ponytails up.  
and her name is Sissie she was like a brains for the group and helps their leader with a few plans at times and right now she was on her laptop and looking up places for them to move to.

"what about Toon-Kentucky?"Sissie said as Salvia who pops the bubble from her bubblegum shook her head no even though Sissie wasn't asking her

and the one Sissie was asking was a Mink with long pale strawberry blonde hair and all so her mink tail was a pale strawberry blonde too and her fur was pale yellow color and she had greenish brown eyes and her eye shadow was a black color.  
she was wearing a black tube top and she had on a small pink jacket and all so she was wearing pink shorts and she was wearing a pink hair band on her head and she wasn't wearing shoes and her name was Ellia and she was the leader.

"No I don't think so..."Ellia said as she takes a drink of some pepsi and Sissie nods her head in understanding and looks up something else on laptop and she adjusts her glasses on her face.

"what about Toon-Kansas?"Sissie asks her and Ellia gave her a look that says 'are you nuts?'

"No way you know one of Ennis's ex boyfriends live there..."Ellia said to her and Sissie nods and looks up in the computer and smiles at what she finds.

"well how about at that CGI City that is called Arcadetown that is in Toon-Texas?"Sissie asks and Ellia thinks about this and then frowns "I would love to go live there but ya need to have enough simoleons to take the train that goes there and we might need to live some place else for a while and get a job to get enough simoleons to be able to move to Arcadetown that is in Toon-Texas."Ellia said as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"okay so we can move to one place for a while and get a job that will allow us to earn enough simoleons to move to Toon-Texas...but sadly the only thing I can find we can move to for a while until we can have enough simoleons for Toon-Texas is well...you may not like."Sissie said as she makes a face as she knew that Ellia will not like what she will say which place they will have to move to and seeing her making that face Ellia got up off the chair she was sitting in and goes over to what one of her sisters is looking at and when she look at the screen she too made a face.

"Oh Heck No! we aren't moving to that Old Town! you know how those Toons are! they don't even get out of their town much and they still think it's the 'Old Times' if ya get my meaning..."Ellia said as she looks at Sissie.

"that maybe true but it could be because in their part of the Toon World they are living in the 1940's...and all so the only Human World they came in contact with is one that was from that Movie that was Who Framed Roger Rabbit to which was based off of-"Sissie said but was cut off by Ellia.  
"yeah yeah I know and the Human World they came in contact with is still in the 1940's and it is like a Parallel Human World that is outside the Real Human World that Bernice is from."Ellia said and how she and her sisters know Bernice is because they met her in the Human World when they went out to buy their new car though they had to have help from Bernice in buying the car...  
which was a Red Mustang.

another Mink comes running in and she had long messy wild pink hair and her tail is all so pink as well  
and her fur was a light brown color and she had light blue eyes that showed she was a little 'crazy' and all so she had on a black sweater on and her long sleeves covered her hands and she is wearing a long dark blue skirt that went past her knees and she wasn't wearing shoes and her name was Spazzie.

"Hey Girls! what you doing? hehehehe"Spazzie asks while jumping up and down in one spot after she came running in the room.

"we are deciding where to move to...and since the place we want to move to is Arcadetown that is in Toon-Texas but we don't seem to have enough simoleons for the train to go there we will have to make a temporary move to...Toontown."Ellia said in frustration as she knew that she and her sisters had no choice but to move to Toontown temporary until they get enough simoleons to move to Toon-Texas that Arcadetown is at.

"you want me and Salvia to go a head and pack all are things into the back of the Red Mustang?"Sissie asks her and Ellia looks over to her and sighed "may as well get this move to Toontown over with after all it is only temporary so we might only be there for a few months or maybe for like a Year before we get enough simoleons to move to Toon-Texas."Ellia said as she watches both Sissie and Salvia leave the room to go pack all their stuff into the car so they can hurry up and move to Toontown and find a job there and make enough simoleons to get on the train that goes to Arcadetown.

just then a new mink walk in and she was wearing light green short dress on and she had on light green neck choker on her neck and she had on a dark green jacket on and she had on dark green boots on and black tights on and she was the only one of her sisters who wears lipstick and the lipstick she is wearing is a deep red color and she all so had a small mole on her left cheek of her face and her eyes were light blue color and her eye shadow was a dark blue color and her long hair was lilac color and her mink tail was all so a lilac color and her fur was a golden brown color and her name was Ennis and all so Ennis was wearing pearl earrings.

"we are moving to Toontown? sounds awesome as long as there is Cute Guys there I'm fine with moving there."Ennis said as she walks over to Ellia who gave her a look meaning 'when will you stop being so boy crazy and take things seriously?'

"can you go one day with out thinking about dating guys?"Ellia asks her who just flips her hair and smirks before saying

"Oh Come on Ellia sweetie you got to admit that boys just can't resist my charm...same will go for the ones in Toontown."Ennis said with a smirk and that makes Ellia roll her eyes at her older sister being so full of herself.

"one of these days your going to fall in love with a guy who wont be like the last guys who fall for you and you might have trouble with getting the said boy to like you."Ellia said as Ennis rolls her eyes "Please The Day a Guy doesn't fall for me is the day I take Spazzie to go play at the playground."Ennis said with a smug look on her face to which Ellia scoffs at this and then tells Ennis to get ready to move in a few hours and for her to get all her stuff and put it in the back of the Red Mustang and after she told her this she watch Ennis walk away but before she walks fully away Ellia yells out "Your in charge of packing Spazzie's things too ya know Ennis!"Ellia calls out and Ennis grumbles something before yelling back "Yeah! I know! get off my back already!"Ennis said before walking to her room and packing her own stuff first before she packs up Spazzie's things and then placing them in the car.

Ellia sighs at this and rubs her forehead as she feels a headache coming on not from just trying to get her sisters to get ready for the move but because the place they have to move to is Toontown and she will get a headache from the Toons who live there...

"this is going to be a long day..."Ellia said before walking out of the room herself and heading to her room to get her things as well.

Hours Later in a Red Mustang drivig to Toontown though the one driving it was Ellia and she was speeding so fast she nearly ran over a Toon Wolf that was whistling at her and her sisters and it bug her that Ennis winked at the Toon Wolf to which she had to speed up the car a little more to get away from the Toon Wolf and any others like him...

the House they are moving into is right next door to the same home as Roger Rabbit and his Wife Jessica Rabbit so yeah they will be the Rabbit Family's neighbors.

as they drive pass Benny the Cab he lets out a whistle "Now That is One Gorgeous Car."Benny said as he was checking out the Red Mustang and noticing the Minks that were in it.

as they drive up to the house they park the Red Mustang and started to get all their stuff out and into the house.

the first to greet them was none other than Jessica Rabbit "Hey you must be are new neighbors I'm Jessica Rabbit and you are?"Jessica said as Ellia while holding a box looks up at her and answers

"I'm Ellia..."she said then points to each of her sisters and saying their names "those are my sisters that one is Ennis, that one next to her is Salvia the other one who is still taking some boxes out of the car is Sissie and lastly is Spazzie and...wait a minute where did Spazzie go?!"Ellia said and ask her sisters who all shrug their shoulders and as if to answer her they hear a scream and a yell.

"Let me Go you dumb broad!"Baby Herman yells out and to which Jessica and the other Minks look over and saw Spazzie holding Baby Herman in her arms and cooing at him "Ellia! I found a Baby! and he sounds grumpy but that might be because he needs a change but other than that can we keep him!? Please!"Spazzie said and Ellia glares at her "No Spazzie ya ain't keeping him now put him down and come help us get are stuff in the house."Ellia said as Spazzie drops Baby Herman (who by the way isn't even a Baby but a old man who happens to be stuck looking like a Baby ) and then she skips over to the Red Mustang and started to get her stuff out of it.

after watching and seeing the new Toon Minks Jessica couldn't help but smirk as she places her right hand on the right side of her hip "something tells me that things are going to get real interesting soon."Jessica said before going over back to her house with Baby Herman getting up and following Jessica back to her and Roger's house while saying something about crazy broad and that he is too old for this.

as the Toon Minks got all their stuff in the house they hadn't notice a pair of Red Eyes watching them from far away in the shadows and as the Red Eyes step out of the shadows you can see it is Judge Doom who has a deep frown on his face before he gives off a evil smirk before he turns into smoke and that smoke starts to fly away and most likely go to the Human World and take the form of Judge Doom again once it's back at the Human World...

* * *

**I hope you like this and I don't know what Chapter I will put the Toon Minks in that will be in The Lost Birchwood but I will when I can :)**


End file.
